downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fandyllic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Downton Abbey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Patrick Crawley page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, LexiLexi (help forum | blog) Admin I really just randomly edit here and there so thanks for the compliment. It's very nice of you and I honestly appreciate it. I am not an admin of any other Wikia project. Unsure exactly that is? CestWhat 02:08, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Crowborough Why would there not be a Duke of Crowborough? There are Dukes of Marlborough and Marlborough is an even small town. CestWhat 02:08, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :True, the granting of peerages could be pretty arbitrary, but Marlborough has alot more going on than Crowborough. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 25 Mar 2012 7:29 PM Pacific Pictures for the home page? Wouldn't Dr. Richard Clarkson belong with the middle class pictures on the home page? -- CocoaZen 00:04, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Do you think Clarkson should be added to the main page? "The Middle" section is pretty scant. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 25 Mar 2012 7:29 PM Pacific Block I would like CestWhat blocked; over the last two days he/she has removed lots of canon information and everytime I re-add the information (which has been confirmed on the show/can be worked out from people's words) he/she keeps re-removing it. I would kindly liked him/her blocked FOREVER/INDEFINITELY. Thank you HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 04:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) * I disagree. User using assumptions and lack of understanding of genealogy and title inheritance as well as this being a television series where information changed (Rosamund originally suppose to have two children in the press kit released before the final episodes of S1 were filmed, but now Rosamund is childress on-screen). Tried to explain, but User either ignores, disregards or changes rational (i.e. "Robert's died in 1898 because press kit stated it" changed to "it's implied" when press kit had no such information in it). I could go into more detail, but I'm just trying to have a good Wiki for fans, both new and old, to DA.CestWhat (talk) 04:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not an so asking me to block someone is irrelevant. However, I have encouraged CestWhat to adopt this wiki and support CestWhat's position. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2 Sep 2012 9:08 PM Pacific :If he/she adopts this wiki, then I am leaving this wiki. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 15:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, you could try to adopt it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3 Sep 2012 8:50 AM Pacific ::::Who does one adopt a Wiki anyhow?CestWhat (talk) 17:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :I have tried to adopt this wiki, but have no reply yet. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 20:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Adoption requests. You both seem to already know about it. You should try to settle your differences, otherwise neither of you is likely to be able to adopt this wiki. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4 Sep 2012 6:46 AM Pacific :I am willing to put aside the differences as long as CestWhat is willing to STOP removing confirmed and known canon information which is WHY the arguments started in the first place. All of the pages were fine until he/she (I don't know his/her gender) came along and ALTERED them all, by removing canon information.HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 21:17, September 4, 2012 (UTC) * This thing that we don't agree on "cannon" and "confirmed" information (i.e. the source of Violet's year of birth is a twitter account that isn't affilated with anything and Martha Levinson's year of birth is based on "looking around the same age as Violet"). Or just making up stuff like the press package for Series 1 mentioning Robert and Rosamund's father's first name as Patrick when it's nowhere in it. I could go through each and every edit, but don't want to bore you even more with this nonsense. Tried in good faith to explain CestWhat (talk) 23:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Well you'll have to settle it somehow. By the way, it's "canon". HarryPotterRules1 has good intentions, but is a little loose on what a good citation is. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5 Sep 2012 10:00 AM Pacific